


IN THE CAR DURING AN APOCALYPSE

by BlueEyedBeliever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedBeliever/pseuds/BlueEyedBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love/hate relationships during an apocalypse!<br/>A lot can happen during an apocalypse !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	IN THE CAR DURING AN APOCALYPSE

Today was a boring, normal day. Nothing was different, my life sucked, I had an asshole of a brother and his ‘boyfriend’ Cas. Like seriously when will they stop eye fucking.  
I was in the car until I heard a big bang. I saw something moving outside. So for that I tried to open the door but for some reason it was stuck. I started panicking for the life of me. Nobody knew I was cluster phobic. I looked around until I saw a demon that came out of nowhere. I grabbed my holy water and salt gun out of the back seat.   
The demon came closer and closer until it ripped the impala door opened. Dean’s going to be pissed, but it was his fault for letting me drive it in the first place. Anyway he was too busy eye fucking with Cas. But the demon stopped in his tracks. He suddenly turned into white ash. I looked to see who did that to him. WAIT A MINUTE!!! IT CANT ME, HE DIED. HE DIED A YEAR AGO. NO IT CANT BE, IT CANT BE GABRIEL!?  
“Hi Samwich!” Gabe said with a huge toothy grin  
“I-I thought you died, Gabriel you died, why would you do that to me!!” I cried, luckily Dean wasn’t here. He couldn’t see me like this. It was only Gabe who made me feel and act like this.   
“Well I’m the trickster ain’t I” he laughed  
He came up to me and said  
“Why are you acting like this, and what do you mean I did that to you!?” he spoke very sternly  
“I-I-I….”  
“Sammy just stop for a second, I couldn’t bear to see you like this so I came out of hiding, I was watching over you every day and every single night, I never left you, I will always be there for you moose!” he smiled but he also had a tear in his eye, was he crying, OVER ME!!!!!!!!?  
“Gabriel, why are you crying? D-d-d-do do you l-lov…”  
“Yes I do Sam, I have always loved you!” he interrupted  
I smiled to myself!  
“I love you to Gabe!” I replied  
We stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours until we realised we were standing in the middle of the apocalypse. I grabbed Gabriel by the collar and kissed him passionately of the lips, he kissed back!  
“I love you Gabe but never leave me again!”  
“Kay Sammy boy!”  
I looked over to my left when I heared someone yell “ YOU KILLED MY CAR, YOU GONNA DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” yelled Dean from across the yard.  
“Dean why don’t you go and kiss Cas or something!?” Gabe asked  
“W-W-W what are you talking about!?” Dean asked  
“We all know you and Cas looove each other” Gabe laughed  
“No I don’t!” Dean stated firmly  
Crowley appeared out of nowhere.  
“Hiya moose and squirrel!!” he suddenly grabbed Dean and disappeared.

 

Crowley suddenly grabbed Dean and disappeared.  
Dean looked around he couldn’t see anything. Suddenly his vision un blurred and he realised he was in a posh looking hotel room. It had a king size bed, a spa, beautiful view and a door that said; S room!. Wait a second he was in a stripper hotel!!  
“Crowley, what the hell man, where am I!!?” Dean yelled  
“Don’t worry squirrel your safe but this eye fucking needed to stop so I helped you guys to get in over and done with”  
“What do you mean this eye fucking and what do you mean over and done with, Crowley WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!!” Dean yelled  
“Oh your so blind Dean, you love Cas and Cas loves you, simple as that!”  
“Oh, I do not LOVE Cas, he is just my friend and what the hell is wrong with yall, even Gabe, Sam and now you keep saying I have feelings for Castiel!!”Dean yelled  
“Because you do” Crowley said  
Suddenly Crowley disappeared and Gabe and Sam appeared.  
“Hey Dean-o so is Crowley’s plan working!!!!?” Gabriel smirked  
“What do you mean Crowley’s plan and wait you both new this, what the hell I D-O-N-T H-A-V-E F-E-E-L-I-N-G-S F-O-R C-A-S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Dean yelled  
Suddenly Crowley appeared with Cas.  
“Crowley what is going on?” Cas asked  
“You boys need to thought out your feelings with one another while moose and angel boy here come with me. In order to leave this room you need to go into the S room after you have thought out everything, ok Cassie and squirrel!?”Crowley asked  
Crowley didn’t even wait for an answer he just left with Sam and Gabe behind him!  
Sam gave Dean and Cas a sympathy look and walked out.  
Cas suddenly grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him to the bed.  
“Cas do you love me?”Dean asked curiously  
“Yes Dean I do, since I raised you from perdition I have always loved you”Cas replied while kissing Dean hungrily on the lips.

Two Hours Later  
"That was incredible Cas, I love you!!"Dean breathed out  
"I love you to Dean, lets do that again!?" Cas asked with a cheeky grim placed on his face.  
"I would love to!" Dean smiled back.  
Sam, Gabe and Crowley walked in just in that moment  
"Ewhhhhhh, gross dude, put some clothes on!!"Sam whined  
"Finally Destiel is canon!"Crowley said laughing  
"Yayy my baby brother is all grown up now!!"Gabe squeaked.  
"Finally the eye fucking will stop thank god!!"Sam said  
Cas and Dean just continued kissing, while nothing in the world could stop them from loving each other, not even an apocalypse!!  
THE END <3!!


End file.
